The Black Sisters- A dark love tale
by Glorioux
Summary: The young Black sisters hide and see Dark being brewed, giving birth to Nagini, out the stolen soul pieces of Death Eater's young and the blood taken from bitting six year-old Bellatrix's. Later Bella is no longer Bella, and Molly's body no longer belongs to her. A story of a secret love, and the hate it awoke. Written for: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. One shot


Disclaimer, JKR owns HP and it world.

One Shot: Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.

* * *

**Love conquers Hate, the Black Sisters**

Cygnus Black's Manor

Behind the heavy brocade drapes, the hidden girls peeked inside the room where Cygnus stood with Orion, Abraxas, Richard Lestrange, Euclides Goyle, E. Rosier, Ferdinand Crabbe, Andre Pucey, and a few other young Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

They were stirring a cauldron and throwing carefully measured ingredients. Cygnus, in charge of collecting the essence of his daughters, threw in carefully cut pieces of undergarments, and a few of their hairs and nail clippings; no harm would come to the girls he had been assured, no harm to the children, just to make them loyal. The other men did the same with their young sons and daughters' clippings.

They all have been asked to bring an item with a little blood from each of the children; Abraxas refused, they all did, but Cygnus was the only one; he brought items stained from cuts and falls. Bella had taken a nasty fall, and he had a linen napkin soaked stiff with her dried blood. When the cloth was dropped into the boiling, bubbling mess, something went wrong, the children's combined magic was too strong, the cauldron exploded, and a green, gooey mess crawling with life and emitting sounds—which reminded those around of several crying children—wriggled towards the young men who ran in whichever direction and just took cover; everyone of them, except the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked around the well-appointed potions' room; the carpets were a little threadbare; the home had seen better times, and glamour was no substitutions for quality furnishings. He was interested in a particular undulating stream, moving with determination, seemingly seeking for something or someone at one of the room's ends.

The three little beauties were all afraid; Bellatrix, the eldest, held her younger sisters in a tight embrace. She was loyal and fiercely protective, but she was scared, as well.

Voldemort saw the curtains move and saw the little feet under. He was right; it had been the blood, too powerful; to which sister did it belong?

Bella was terrified when she felt the slimy mess slithering up her leg, and when she felt the fangs piercing her thigh, she screamed in pain and all went black.

The wizards had been working on a potion to extend their lives, but in truth, to make Voldemort stay young up to his death bed. It was rather dark and dangerous magic, and no surprise there; he had lied to his minions and stolen soul pieces from their children.

He was the one who lifted the pale six year-old raven, curly hair beauty, from the floor; and when he saw the snake, he smiled; Nagini was a good name for his familiar, his hellish creation. The snake's first feeding was virginal, innocent blood. During the feeding, it had stolen a little of the girls' magic and had poisoned her soul; and he was the only one who knew; he laughed with evil joy. He wasn't even aiming for that, a slave to his whims, the most loyal of servants, and a surprise gift at that.

When Bella was finally out the sick bed, she was no longer the happy child from before the incident, and instead, a nasty changeling was in her place. Druella was repulsed by her own child, because the essence of evil clung to her. The small virginal bed, of white, pinks, linen and Swiss cotton lace, was out of place now holding a dark being. Druella thought black silk sheets would be more suited for her daughter's bed. Although she wanted to ask Cygnus what could have caused this transformation, she was afraid of him; she wasn't blind and could see how much he had changed.

Hogwarts

Bella sat at her table; she wanted to stay during the holidays at school. The Dark Lord, who showed an unhealthy interest whenever she was around, wanted her to marry Lestrange when she became of age, but she couldn't agree.

Her family was wrong about her; evil had not enslaved all her mind; Bella was still there, but only the power of true love could save her.

She had been watching him since she was in the first class, and his name was—Arthur Weasley. He sat at the Gryffindor table, and Bella approached him as she left the dining hall.

"Weasley, why do you waste time in that loser. In ten years she will be plump and round; you are too good for her." Bella teased him. Bellatrix's good part of her soul wanted redemption, and sought it in the love of Arthur, a good pure soul and a good wizard.

"Arthur please make love to me," Bellatrix asked him during a full moon night when she found him walking alone.

"Forget me," she told him afterwards, their bodies still entwined, but he was not able to let her go; he held her tight in his arms, wishing he could be without her.

"I cannot, I will never stop loving you," he answered the day when they desperately kissed goodbye, in the deserted classroom.

"So, let's run away, it is the only way, your father won't accept me, and I will never go to the dark," Arthur begged her. Bella didn't answer.

So a plan was born, Bella imprinted most of her life in a wisp of air, using a ritual learned from one of the tomes in the Black library, and saved it inside a special container. Next, she called a wondering sprit—It was the spirit of a witch who had died invoking Dark magic and was demented and angry— and trapped it. She had it ready to go into her current body; for the spirit to become Bellatrix Black when the time was right; now, she needed a body where the soul had just left. Henceforth, Bella carried both vials inside a silver pendant, to be ready whenever an opportunity arose.

It happened strangely, Bella arrived home to a big ball. Many of the Hogwarts' students had been invited, including Molly Prewett, who was liked by Lucius Malfoy's mother. The Prewett witches had fame for being fertile, and Bellatrix suspected the fourteen year old heir had a penchant for the buxomly siren, Molly Prewett.

In an attempt to get away from Rodolphus, Bella wondered into the forest surrounding their manor and found Molly's just dead body. Lucius had accidentally killed her practicing some sort of deviant sex with magical modifications, and he was pissing his pants in fear. She told Lucius that maybe she could revive Molly. She performed the incantation, and her soul jumped into the thread of air and went inside the body that had just died. Next, immediately after, she released the mad spirit, she had trapped, into her former body, to become Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix became Molly, with her memories and a clean soul, now that no longer was inside the body poisoned by Nagini, and she trapped Molly's departing soul. So, Bellatrix Black became a wraith full of anger and poison, not sure what had happened.

Molly, what to do about her, and Bella-Molly decided to give Molly's soul another chance in life. She protected the soul in the vial where she had housed her imprinted life. Later, she left it open outside a place where she knew that Molly would find a new, young body. Finally, she left a magical tracer in hopes to recognize the body whenever she later saw it

Arthur was sad when Bella turned him down and was desolate thinking about it, when he saw Molly coming towards him, but behind the voice, he heard his beloved Bellatrix.

He was happy and afraid, and she told him the story of Cygnus and the Dark lord. About the mad spirit of the girl who had committed suicide; and of Molly who was Lucius' lover, the third class aristocrat; and that Lucius didn't want Narcissa and would always pine for Molly Prewett; and of the hidden galleons paid by Lucius for her silence.

They decided to keep the galleons well hidden. Theirs would be a modest life, never calling attention. One day they would bring them out when all the mess was resolve. She went by Gringott's and talked to Gryphook, explained to him it was an old inheritance from a relative her mother didn't like. Gryphook was quiet, a hidden inheritance; hmm, it was possible, and he accepted the story. It was a large sum, she also asked him to invest it for her, to never contact her, and she left.

A love was born. The best was Bella's magic had moved with her soul; and Molly-Bella married Arthur right out of Hogwarts.

One day, while walking in Muggle London with Arthur, she heard, "Molly," whispered to her, and they followed. It was Sep 1979, they were dressed in Wizarding robes, but hippies were still around, and they didn't seem out place, and followed until she saw where Molly's soul went, one day she would see her again, of that she was sure.

Andy knew her when she came as Molly to see her, and they often visited once Andy married Ted Tonks. And later Narcissa was told, and the three Black sisters lived a life of deceit. As for Narcissa she married Lucius, but one day, she saw a young werewolf just 20 years old, and she knew that she was in love.

Remus and Narcisa.

His friends were dead, and he was poor and confused. He was desperately trying to find a job, but went to Flourish and Blotts to read a book. Twenty-six year old Narcissa had Draco in his perambulator, when she saw Remus, and her breath was taken out of her body. She remembered Andy talking about love at first sight, and this was it for her.

They talked, and she remembered Sirius' friends. Remus was tongue tied, he knew who she was, but it matter little, she smelled of mate, the most complex and perfect fragance.

She found him a job in a friend's shop. It paid well, but Remus put every cent away, he was afraid to be hungry again. They were only friends, but he dreamed of her, and hated Lucius with a passion. He dreamed to have her one-day, and waited and waited some more. They met through the years, and Narcissa helped him invest his vault, and he lived a very frugal life, hoping one day to have enough, and to, maybe, be ready for her.

Conspiracy

Molly knew the twisted Bellatrix hated her, and the feeling was mutual. One day, Bella saw Molly in passing, and it made the nasty witch mad that Molly was so pretty. But it was fast, and she didn't get Molly's identity. She was not the Molly she should have been, and Bella had lost her beauty; it was as if the beauty had been sucked out with her soul.

Molly grew afraid for her children; and was relieved when Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban. She had some years of peace with her beloved Arthur.

One day, her younger son Ron brought his friend Hermione Granger, and Molly smiled wryly. Not sure why, but she disliked the Muggle witch, even if she were so powerful, and a good spouse for one of her beloved sons; something about her made her jealous and apprehensive.

They were attending the Quidditch games, when she saw the eyes of a powerful Dark wizard fixed on the young witch. His eyes were hunted and hurt, and that moment Bella recognized the soul in the young witch's eyes, and was now afraid for the young witch now that the Dark Lord was gaining power. In many ways, she disliked the Granger witch, and she knew why. She was afraid that Arthur would be attracted to her.

She steered her sons away from the young witch, she didn't want Molly living in her doorstep. She had hated Molly for daring to love and like Arthur, while they were in Hogwarts. Meanwhile, she hoped never to see Bellatrix again

Bellatrix Lestrange recognized Molly's soul, the one who used to inhabit the body taken over by her tormentor; it dwelled in Hermione Granger. She thought of Molly-Bella as her enemy and hated her for making her alive once again and saw the chance to find her identity.

She wanted to kill the young witch, Hermione Granger, to get the name of her tormentor as the soul left, thus she Cruciatus her a couple of times, but a house-elf rescued her in the nick of time.

At the DH Battle, Bellatrix finally recognized Molly, the bitch who had brought her soul back, she would hurt, and this was the time for revenge. She knew they were bound by hate, and it only could go one way. First thing, was to hurt Molly as much as she could; yes, she would kill her children.

It wasn't to be, Molly saw Bellatrix trying to kill her daughter, and she conjured an unforgiveable. The darkness of Bella, which had housed in Molly, had enough power to kill Bellatrix's body.

When the errant spirit left, Bella's old body collapsed, and the magic of the flesh surrounded 'Molly Prewett's' body, or the body housing the real Bellatrix's soul, her life force, and Molly only in body. It knitted the soul and the body perfectly, she was now complete and happier than ever.

At that precise moment, a gasp of distress was heard, and Fred was yanked from his death by the surge of magic. At the same time, when the body that gave life to Nagini died, the snake's body shrank, and where her body was, laid a pile of yellowed children's undergarments.

At the same time, Harry stood up and killed the Dark Lord, the circle completed and all was done, and then, Harry also collapsed.

Lucius tarnished and damaged soul healed and was made whole. Lestrange brothers, Goyle, Crabbe, Pucey, Parkison, Davis, Belchey, also felt as if needles were piercing parts inside of them; and it was the same for those wizards and witches whose innocent souls had fed Nagini's evil creation.

Rodolphus cried, he had never loved Bellatrix, and besides, she was fucking demented. He cried for Andromeda. He loved his Andy, but she was married. Then, he saw her crying for her dead Muggle born; and at this, he smiled, not because of her sorrow, because there was time.

Harry came back from the waiting station and holding his hand was Sirius Black, and behind him, came a pale young man, Regulus Black, and next to him was another young man, his name was Evan Rosier.

Nobody could understand, and people were afraid of the catalyst actions, but all those children, who Voldemort had used to renew his life with stolen parts of their souls and magic, had come back and made whole.

Remus was nearly dead when Narcissa ran to him, and she wished for a second chance for him and her niece, she wanted him to raise his son. She no longer wanted to be Lucius' wife and would stay by his side, "Don't die my love, Please don't leave me."

"Silver," he whispered he had silver poisoning. She ran to Greyback who sat on the ground dizzy. Nagini had bitten him, for submission, and now he had his will back. She fed on one of each creature.

"Your potion for silver poisoning," Narcissa demanded.

Greyback ran to Remus, "I am going to give you a gift I had saved for my pup, but you turned me down. Will you freely accept it? If so, you will become my heir, I only have daughters."

" Yes," Remus said nearly dead.

Narcissa gave them cover with her robe, for Greyback to bite his neck and Remus fainted from the pain. In minutes, he started sweating drops of silver, his face shone, but nobody paid attention in the midst of the event.

He was a shifter and granted a longer life. On time he would give the same to his mate.

Lucius found his love, when Molly-Bella whispered to him, "Molly lives inside the little Muggle, that was the reason Bellatrix Lestrange disliked her so has forgotten, but her love will come back, and she will remember. I willed it so at the time, go and get her."

Dora's soul was gone, and she had been already reborn. A young witch who had given away her virginity a day ago, had called the leaving spirit to her womb. One-day Dora would recognize Teddy and love would bring them together as spouses.

Remus saw Cissy and smiled shyly. She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back, his mate, finally his mate. He cried a tear for Dora, who had taken advantage of him one day when he was drunk; but was grateful for his chance at the witch he loved.

Molly-Bella and Arthur held each other; their love could finally be without the fear of Bellatrix and Voldemort. Now it was time to live a better life, time to go to Gringotts and enjoy a life of less poverty, but they didn't care, they loved each other, and the other children of that fateful, evil day, were getting a second chance.

The wandering spirit would always stay close to the Weasley family, looking for an opportunity to hurt Molly-Bella, but it didn't have a chance, hate is never stronger than love.

A/N Maybe one day, I will write the long version, if time allows it, and the readers like it.


End file.
